Lanturn (Pokémon)
|} Lanturn (Japanese: ランターン Lantern) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 27. Biology Lanturn is a large, blue fish-like Pokémon with small, blue pectoral fins. It has a yellow "mask" over its red eyes. The lower half of its caudal fin is yellow and has jagged edges. A Y-shaped antenna with a teardrop-shaped orb on each tip sprouts from its back. This structure comes from a modification of its dorsal fin. These orbs contain a colony of bacteria that chemically react with Lanturn's bodily fluids, generating electricity in a similar fashion to that of a battery. Lanturn uses the bright part of its body to lure fish prey. It then blinds the prey with an intense burst of light, and swallows the immobilized prey in a single gulp. Lanturn inhabits the at depths of over three miles. In the anime Major appearances Lanturn debuted in The Mystery is History, under the ownership of Oliver. He often uses it to swim on water. He also used it to play with a baby nicknamed , which it befriended. It has since made further appearances in A Parent Trapped! and A Promise is a Promise. A Lanturn appeared in Just Add Water, under the ownership of Dorian. Dorian used it to battle and won after defeating his . A Lanturn appeared in Lapras of Luxury, under the ownership of Naomi. Its waves helped her locate singing voices of a group of . A Lanturn appeared in Pruning a Passel of Pals!, under the ownership of . It and its Trainer were participating in the Wallace Cup, and it defeated Ash's Buizel in a battle. Minor appearances A Lanturn appeared in The Legend of Thunder!, where it was seen swimming in a lake. Multiple Lanturn appeared in Enlighten Up! as residents of Lake Slowpoke. A Lanturn was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race, in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Multiple Lanturn appeared in Destiny Deoxys. Multiple Lanturn appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. They briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. Multiple Lanturn appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Lanturn appeared in a fantasy in Clemont's Got a Secret!. Multiple Lanturn appeared in Going for the Gold!, where they were among the Pokémon seen in the . A Lanturn appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Lovely Lanturn, Misty uses a Lanturn to fight in the Tohjo Falls. A Lanturn appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. The rented a Lanturn, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} .}} |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , Olivine City , Vermilion City , Pallet Town, New Bark Town, Cinnabar Island ( )}} , , , , Olivine City , Vermilion City , Pallet Town, New Bark Town, Cinnabar Island ( )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} ( )}} }} , , , , , and , New Bark Town, Pallet Town, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island ( )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} )}} )}} |} |} )}} , , , , , and (Underwater)}} |} |} }} , Akala Outskirts (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Cove}} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 13, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Sea of Wailord}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Canal Ruins, }} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground (post-ending), World Axle - B1F}} |area=Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 287}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Moonlit Island (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Secret Cove (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up | |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} | |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} | |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Shock Wave|Electric|Special|60|—|20|‡|'}} |Soak|Water|Status|—|100|20}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Whirlpool|Water|Special|35|85|15||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=171 |name2=Lanturn |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Electric}} Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * Lanturn has the highest base of all Pokémon. * Lanturn shares the same with . They are both known as the Light Pokémon. Origin It is based on an , more specifically the , although it shares some similarities with . It is also possible that Lanturn's origin contains a small piece of the god, . He was the god of light and his animal was the dolphin. Name origin Lanturn is a corruption of '' . It may also be a combination of lantern and turn (as in "turn on the light"). Lantern is literally lantern. In other languages External links |} de:Lanturn es:Lanturn fr:Lanturn it:Lanturn ja:ランターン zh:电灯怪